Mothers Daughter
by sandersonsisters
Summary: The Empress is my mother. Not that I want it that way. The only thing I need is help, and thats why I need to find my cousin, Sandry, and her friends. Briar/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mothers Daughter

I'm guessing everyone knows who my mother is, Berenene, Empress. Ladeda. But no one knows anything about her daughters. There are three of us, by the way. I'm the oldest at seventeen, Amee is fifteen, and Calissa is twelve. And yes, all of us have different fathers and none of us know who those fathers are. My mother…likes men…

Anyway, after we were born we stayed with our mother for a grand total of two years. Then we were taken across the country to keep us 'safe'. In reality, she just wanted us away from her.

We grew up with our foster mother, Lonnie. She taught us everything we know. _Everything_. She was a mage, not a very powerful one, but a mage non-then less.

We aren't the only ones who live with Lonnie. There are two more, two boys. Edwin is eighteen and Loric is seventeen. And, like me, they have magic. Lucky for them, they can speak.

I have magic, but it comes from my voice. If I sing-or talk- things happen. So I try not to do either. Ever.

When I was fifteen, Lonnie sent me to court to see my mother. I ended up leaving only a mere month later. I went to court, didn't speak, and they treated me as though I was a freak. The only person who talked to me was Quenaill, my mother's mage. We became friends- and my mother didn't like it. So, she switched her charm to Queniall and he promptly forgot about me.

My mother was ashamed of me, thinking I was mute. If only she knew.

I went back to Lonnie and have been there ever since. Amee three months ago for court, on her fifteenth birthday. She returned today.

"Three months." Amee said happily, hugging me. "That's longer than you lasted, Emera."

She laughed and I smiled. Then she saw Calissa. "Cali!" She cried happily, running to her. "I have to tell you both what happened while I was at court!"

I gave her an inquiring glance, and Cali looked at her, wide eyed. "Well, what is it?"

"Our cousin, Sandreline Fa Toran and her friends-"

"Her mage friends?" Cali questioned.

"Yes." Amee said, smiling, her eyes bright. Lonnie, Edwin, and Loric joined us then. "They had been to court. I arrived in the middle of a…war between mother and Sandreline. She and her friends tore down the wall."

There was a gasp. "Tore it down?" Lonnie gasped out. Then, slowly, she smiled. "Finally."

I broke into a huge grin and turned as Edwin put his arms around me. He was laughing. Loric was jumping and laughing. Cali and Amee were looking at us as though we were mad. "Why are you laughing? Our counties defenses are gone!" Amee snapped. She sighed then. "Emera, why didn't you tell mother about your magic? Did you know the people at court thought you were dumb? I told mother you, Edwin, and Loric had enough magic to rebuild it."

My mouth hung open in horror, as did Loric and Edwin's. Lonnie looked at Amee in shock. "Oh, Amee. You didn't…"

Amee frowned at us. "What are you all gasping at?"

"When are they coming for them?" Lonnie demanded.

Amee was still frowning. "They were leaving the day after me."

"We go." Edwin said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house, Loric following closely. "Now,"

We separated quickly, each going into our own rooms. I grabbed my bag and put as many clothes as would fit, then grabbed what little coins I had. Lonnie ran into my room a moment later, carrying another bag. "It's filled with food." She said softly. I looked at her a moment, then hugged her closely.

"Oh," She said softly, hugging me back. "Head towards Sommersea. Towards Winding Circle. Sandreline and her friends are there. They will help you."

I nodded once to show I understood and Lonnie left quickly. I looked around my room one last time, and made my way down the stairs. Amee and Cali were waiting for me. "You can't just leave." Amee said, glaring at my bag. "Mother needs you."

"Amee-" Lonnie said.

"NO! Mother needs you Emera!" Amee screamed.

I ignored her, and reached over to hug Cali. She held me close and I felt her tears soaking my gown. "Love you." Cali whispered.

I swallowed hard, and then whispered back. "I love you too."

Cali broke away from me, her eyes wide. It was only the third time she had heard me speak.

"Emera." Edwin said from the doorway. "Let's go."

I looked at Cali one last time and smiled, then looked at Amee's glaring face. I gave her a sad smile, and then followed Edwin.

!#&())(&#!#&()

"We've been traveling for two weeks." Loric complained, rolling his head from side to side to get the kinks out. "Are we almost there yet?"

I smiled and shook my head sadly. Edwin laughed at me then answered his brother. "Another day or so."

Loric started muttering to himself and Edwin smirked. "How about we stop and eat?"

I shrugged, but Loric was already jumping off of his horse. "Sounds good."

!#&(&#!#&(&#!

Sandry was sitting at Daja's house, fixing yet another pair of pants Briar had ruined. Tris was cooking and Daja was beside Sandry, doing something with a piece of metal. "Niko's at the door." Tris called.

A moment later there was a knock and Briar let in the older man. "Niko." Briar greeted, smiling broadly.

"I need to speak with all of you." Niko said, getting straight to the point.

Briar led him into the sitting room, Tris had already joined Sandy and Daja there. "Okay, Sandry, do you know of Emera?"

Sandry frowned. "Berenene's oldest daughter?"

At the mention of Berenene, all four young mages sat up straight, eyes alert. "Right." Niko said. "Well-"

"Wait, isn't she the one they spoke of in Court?" Briar asked.

"The one that was 'beautiful but dumb'." Daja added in.

Niko shook his head. "She isn't dumb. Emera is a mage, a music mage. But the problem is, her voice controls her magic, so she doesn't speak."

"What does this have to do with us?" Tris demanded.

Niko ignored his student. "Emera never told anyone at Court about her abilities-"

"Smart girl." Briar muttered.

"- but her sister, Amee, told them last month when she went to visit." Niko said with a warning glance at Briar.

"So?" Tris demanded.

"So," Niko glared, "Berenene now knows that Emera and her two friends are powerful mages. Powerful enough to rebuild the wall…and come after you."

There was silence for a moment as the four processed this information, then Niko continued. "Luckily, Emera doesn't like being used. She, and her friends, left before her mother could get to them. My friend Lonnie was their…foster mother. She sent me word that she sent them here, to find you."

"When will they be here?" Sandry asked softly.

"Late tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Niko answered.

"You said the girl was a music mage." Tris said, "What are the other two?"

"Edwin, then oldest, is a plant mage." He said, shooting a glance at Briar. "And Loric…lets just say he's very good at blowing things up."

!#&()+)(&#!#&()

"Finally." Loric said as they made their way through Sommersea. "Let's find a place to stay and get cleaned up before we go find the famous four."

"I agree." Edwin said. They found a room and tied their horses in the stable, then made their way to the baths. "We'll see you shortly." Edwin said.

Emera nodded and went into the baths. The water felt great, and all of the caked dirt was washed away. She finished quickly and made her way outside, where the boys were already waiting.

"So where to next?" Loric demanded, looking at Edwin.

Edwin wasn't paying any attention, he was looking over at a table that held various plants. Loric rolled his eyes. "Plant mages." He muttered.

A man passing heard him. "Are you looking for a plant mage? If I was you, I would either go to Discipline and talk to Rosethorn, or to Briar Moss."

I snapped to attention, my eyes focused on the man's face. Loric asked the question for me. "And where would we find Briar Moss?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You all who I own and who I don't. The ones you don't recognize are mine

A/N: Um…hi. Hope everyone isn't too mad at me… Review please? And SORRY

The man instantly told us where to go to meet Briar Moss. And, by meeting Briar, we would meet all of them.

I followed Edwin as we made our way to the front door of a three story house. I could actually feel magic coming from the house…all different types of magic. Suddenly, I felt nervous.

Loric put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me forward. When we stood beside Edwin, he knocked on the door.

We didn't wait long. A man threw the door open, his eyes instantly appraising us. It was an older man, and I knew instantly that this couldn't be the Briar Moss of the stories.

The man gave us a small smile. "I'm Niko. You must be Edwin, Loric, and Emera." I looked at him, eyes wide. Lonnie always talked of Niko, though none of us had ever met him. "Come on in. We've been waiting for you."

We followed him inside, one boy on either side of me. Like they needed to protect me. We made our way into a sitting room, where two girls were waiting. The first girl was dark skinned with dark hair, carrying a Traders staff. She had a peculiar thing on her hand…it was metal. On her hand. Like it belonged there. Odd.

The second girl was small with blue eyes and blonde hair. I instantly knew who she must be. I stepped forward quickly. "Ah, you must be Emera." Sandreline said, coming forward hesitantly.

I sent a glance at Edwin. "She wants you to know that she's nothing like her mother." he said instantly.

Sandreline blinked, looking slightly surprised. "Oh! I had forgotten that you did not speak."

"You don't want her too." Loric muttered.

Sandreline ignored him. "Call me Sandry." She said, stepping even closer to me and hugging me. I was slightly surprised, but hugged her back none the less. "I am so glad you came here for help."

"All of us are." The other girl said.

"This is Daja." Sandry said quickly, looking a little embarrassed to have forgotten her friend.

"I am Edwin." Edwin said, bowing his head slightly to Sandry. "This is my brother, Loric."

"Its nice to meet you." Sandry said, smiling shyly. She looked around quickly. "Daja has called Briar and Tris. They should only be a moment."

I frowned to show my confusion. Daja hadn't said a thing.

"We- we can speak through our minds." Sandry said quietly. "Through a connection."

My eyes widened and I traded a glance with Edwin and Loric. "That would be useful." Loric said, smirking. "Its hard to guess about what Emera is trying to say half of the time."

"It isn't." Edwin protested, glaring at his brother.

I glared at both of them, making them fall silent. Sandry giggled. "Please, sit."

We did, and not a second later a girl and young man walked into the room. The girl had copper hair, in many tiny braids and glasses. When I looked closer, I actually thought I saw lightning. Tris, the weather mage. I had definitely heard about her.

The young man was next. Briar Moss. I had heard of him also. Plant Mage. Very good with women. I could see why. He was tall, with tan skin, dark hair, and startling green/grey eyes. I could see tattoo's on his hands- and they were moving!

"That's interesting." Edwin remarked, also looking at the tattoos.

Briar flashed him a grin that made me swallow hard. "I had a small incident." He poked the vine on his arm and the flower changed colors.

Edwin was amazed.

Briar saw his face and smirked slightly. "You must be the plant mage."

"Edwin."

"Briar."

I shook my head. Men.

"I'm Loric." Loric said, though I saw he was looking at Tris. Actually, he was looking at her hair. Two people, one who liked to make things blow up and one who had lightning shooting out of her hair. In the same room. Wow, this was a smart plan.

Briar and Tris took a seat, then I guess Niko decided it was time to get down to business. "Now, Emera. Your mother is-"

"A horrible person." Tris cut in.

"Shh, Coppercurls." Briar smirked.

"Tris!" Sandry reprimanded.

Daja just shook her head.

I was laughing- silently, of course. Edwin and Loric were both grinning. "That she is." Loric agreed.

"Continue." Edwin said, still chuckling.

"Anyway," Niko said, giving Tris a stern look, "she's going to come after you."

I nodded. I had already known that.

"These four have agreed to protect you. Daja said she has rooms available here for you, so you can be with them at all times. Briar has agreed to work with you, Edwin. Loric, I think you should take some lessons with me. Tris will be joining us. And Emera-"

"Just keep your mouth shut." Edwin smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Briar snickered. "Not so stuck up, is she?"

"You have no idea." Loric muttered. I glared.

:"""""""""""""""""KJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFD"""""""""""":

Daja showed me to my room. It was on the second floor, across from the one Sandry used when she stayed over. "Just come see me if you need anything." She told me, smiling.

I nodded.

Loric was on the third floor, next to Tris. I still didn't think that was going to be a good combination, but I don't know. They seem to be getting along all right. Edwin's room was next to Briars, right next to the garden. Those two also seemed to get along really well.

I was unpacking the little I brought when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal Sandry. "Hello." She said.

I motioned her in. She moved inside the door and sat on the bed. She looked at my wardrobe a moment, then smiled wryly. "I must make you some new clothes."

I shook my head, protesting. She just smiled. "Emera, I'm a stitch witch. It's what I do."

I finally nodded, knowing she wouldn't give in. She was a Fa Toren after all. They were all so stubborn.

"Just a question." Sandry said. "I know you cant really speak, but I'll try to make it simple. Do your really not get along with your mother?"

I shook my head.

"What about your sisters?"

I hesitated, thinking of Amee. I strolled over to my desk and took out a sheet of parchment.

__

I love my sisters, but Amee doesn't understand. She thinks I should help Mother.

Sandry nodded. "I figured they couldn't be very happy about us destroying the wall."

I smiled at her, showing how happy I was that they had.

She giggled. "I guess you are alright with it."

"I'm curious." Sandry said. "How often do you speak?"

__

Barely ever. Only when I have too. To do magic.

Sandry nodded once more, but then a bell sounded and she stood. "Its time to eat."

I followed her back down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone else was already there. I slid into the open seat between Loric and Edwin, across from Briar. Everyone started piling food onto their plates.

"So, how did all of you like Court?" Loric asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Not all of it was bad." Daja replied, a look in her eye I couldn't really name.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was horrible and you know it."

"They had some really nice plants." Briar said, a little bitterly.

Sandry just shook her head. "Some of those customs-"

"The marriage custom?" Edwin asked, looking a little angry. I winced. Oh, why did they have to bring that one up? He had finally left that alone-

"Yes." Sandry said angrily. Briar glanced at her, looking worried.

"A man tried it on Emera." Loric said, like it really didn't matter. He was still shoveling food into his mouth.

Sandry gasped and looked at me, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"She destroyed him." Edwin said, grimly. They all looked at him and he quickly changed what he had said. "Not literally. I mean, people don't know about her magic- or they didn't know- so they just thought she was dumb. But she's pretty," I blushed, "and some guys really didn't care. One tried the marriage thing. Emera proved she wasn't dumb."

Sandry looked at me. So did all of the other mages. "What exactly can you do when you talk?"

"Imagine if you said, I wish you would die." Loric said, still eating. "If Emera sang it, it would happen."

"So why cant she just talk? If it works while she's singing?" Tris questioned, looking at me like I was a science experiment.

"Because, she cant just talk." Edwin explained. "Even when she tries, it comes out with like this- musical quality to it. She can do anything when she sings. Make you do whatever she wants you to do."

There was silence a moment, then Tris spoke. "That could be useful." She said wryly. "Or extremely dangerous."

I nodded. I couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The people you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: Just a reminder, I love reviews!

It was that night, and I was alone in my room. Tris was right when she said my magic was dangerous. I knew it, everyone knew it. And it was my biggest fear that something would happen, something that I couldn't control. I mean, I had never had a moment that I couldn't stop myself from saying something. But what if one day, I just couldn't stop? What would happen then?

Edwin and Loric both thought that it would never happen. And Edwin said, even if something like that were about to happen, he would be there to stop it. Right, like he could really stop it from happening.

I had these thoughts often, and usually I couldn't sleep when I did. And I really didn't want to sit in this room, feeling sorry for myself.

I grabbed my robe, threw it over my shoulders, and made my way towards the kitchen. Maybe I could find something that would help me sleep- or maybe Edwin would have something. The problem with asking Edwin was that he always wanted to know why I couldn't sleep, and then we would end up fighting over the answer every time. It was easier just to not tell him.

I was going threw the cabinets in the kitchen, when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around quickly, only to see a very sleepy Briar standing in front of me. "What are you doing up?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes.

I frowned at him. "Right." He muttered. "No talking."

He looked around a moment, then sat at a small table. I sat beside him, looking at him imploringly. "What?" He asked, catching the look on my face. "Oh. You want to know why I'm not asleep?"

I nodded, happy he had caught on so fast. Usually, it takes people awhile.

"I just- I have these dreams." He muttered. He shook it off. "Anyway, shouldn't you be asleep?"

I nodded.

"Then why aren't you?"

I shrugged.

I guess he decided to guess. "Bad dream?" I shook my head, "Not tired?" Shook my head again. "Just cant sleep?" I nodded, it was the easiest answer.

Briar stood, yawning. "Come with me."

I frowned, but stood and followed him. A moment later, I was in his bedroom. I looked around, slightly uncomfortable as Briar looked through bottles on his little table. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and went to open it. Then he hesitated, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm guessing you have problems sleeping often, don't you?" I nodded.

Briar hesitated once again, then put the top back on the jar and handed it to me. "Here. Just take a little each time you have trouble sleeping." I took the jar, shocked. Edwin had never let me have all of his sleeping potions. Briar shrugged at my look. "I can make more."

I smiled brightly at him. He smiled back slightly, then motioned to the jar. "Just be careful with that. Don't need your boys coming after me."

I nodded and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning." Briar said softly, closing the door behind me.

I went to my room, then had the best sleep I think I had ever had in my life.

:""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJ"""""""":

I woke late the next morning, but I knew it was worth it. I had never slept so well. Briars magic must be strong- definitely stronger than Edwin's. Though I wouldn't tell him that.

I got dressed, then made my way down the stairs. I couldn't find anyone. Sandry had said she would come by later, Loric and Tris were out with Niko somewhere, and Edwin and Briar were in the garden. I knew better than to wander into a garden with two plant mages working. I shivered at the thought.

I made my way into the kitchen and glanced around. There really was no one here, and I was hungry. And truthfully, it took to long to cook.

I licked my lips, then opened my mouth. "I want porridge." I said. Or sang. I don't know, my voice had a strange timbre to it, so it did sound like I was singing.

I watched the porridge make itself, quicker than any human could do it. I had it in my hands only a moment later. "Wow, that was impressive."

I jumped, almost dropping my breakfast in the process. Daja was leaning against the doorframe, her eyebrows up. I blushed.

"They weren't kidding about your magic." Daja said, walking into the room and sitting in the seat Briar had occupied the night before.

I shook my head, still blushing, and sat down. Daja watched me eat for a moment, then spoke again. "When your sister was in court- did she ever mention Rizu?"

I looked up, startled. Then I saw that look in her eyes, the one she had had last night. Now I knew what it meant. I was getting ready to shake my head, but Edwin answered for me as he and Briar walked into the room. "we didn't really give her a chance." He answered, sitting in the chair next to me, then grabbing my spoon and eating some of my porridge himself.

I shot him an annoyed look, then grabbed the spoon back. Briar chuckled, and I looked into his glittering eyes. I instantly looked away again. "Oh." Daja said quietly, glancing away. I saw Briar rest a hand on her shoulder.

"So, did you talk to anyone in court?" Daja asked, shaking off whatever she was feeling.

"She talked to Quen." Edwin replied for me yet again, slyly trying to get my bowl.

I slapped his hand. "You would make a horrible thief." Briar commented to Edwin. I remembered hearing something about that. Briar had lived on the streets before he knew about his magic.

Edwin shrugged.

"Quen?" Daja asked, scrunching up her nose.

I looked at her, slightly offended.

"She was quite taken with him, actually." Edwin said. I glared at him. Did he have to tell them everything?

"Really?" Briar asked, though there was something in his voice I didn't really know what to make of.

Edwin noticed it too. He looked at Briar, a smirk on his face. "Yes. Then her mother found out about it and that was the end of that. She took Quen to her bed."

"Ouch." Daja winced.

I just shrugged. I had gotten over that a long time ago. I was now more interested in keeping Edwin away from my breakfast.

"He was with Shan when we were in Court." Briar said.

That caught my attention. I frowned, then shook my head.

"She didn't like him." Edwin translated.

"Yeah, I got that." Briar said, his voice showing his annoyance.

Daja looked at her friend, a small smile on her face. She rose quickly. "I have to go get some work done. What are you three going to do today?"

"We still have some things to do in the garden." Briar told her.

I just shrugged.

Daja frowned at me. "Do you want to go into town maybe? Find something to do out there?"

I was about to nod, but Edwin broke in. "No. She doesn't need to go out on her own."

I glared at him.

Briar caught the look on my face and chuckled. "Actually, I think that's exactly what she wants to do."

Edwin turned and saw my glare. "No." He just repeated. He shrugged. "Go find a book. We should be done soon and I'll go to town with you."

I breathed in deeply and he shook his head yet again. "No, Emera. You don't know anything about this place. And you cant- take care of yourself."

My eyes widened, and he held up a hand. "Don't start. You cant control your magic half of the time. Just wait." With that, he stood and walked out of the kitchen.

I glared after him. Daja quickly excused herself and that left me with Briar. "Town _is _dangerous." He told me softly. I switched my glare to him. He sighed. "Come on, Emera. We'll finish quickly and _both_ of us will go with you."

I continued to glare. He sighed once again, then shook his head slightly, muttering something about women under his breath.

I glared after him, then walked out the front door. I had to let them know, I could take care of myself. But I was blocked at the gate.

"Emera!" Sandry said happily. She smiled down at me from her horse. "Were you going somewhere?"

I nodded, motioning down the street.

She caught on quickly. "Oh, you want to go to town?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said happily.

We made our way into town and started looking at different merchants shops. "So, this Loric boy, he really blows things up?'

I nodded.

Sandry giggled, then looked thoughtful. "I wonder how he and Tris get along."

I smiled at her. Finally, someone who thought how I did!

Sandry continued to talk and I nodded to most everything. Apparently, she and her friends had had a very good reason to destroy that wall. I mean, with my mother trying to force them to stay and the whole Tris falling down the stairs and trying to force Sandry to marry thing.

Finally, we both decided we had wandered around enough, and we made our way back to the house.

Where we were met by two very angry guys.

"Where have you been?" Edwin yelled as we came up to the door. He was really angry. His dark hair looked as if he had ran his hand threw it countless times, and his black eyes flashed. I backed up.

Sandry didn't.

"We went into town." She replied, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"I told her to wait! She cant take care of herself-"

"I went with her!"

"Oh, and you can take care of both of you?"

Sandry's eyes flashed. "Well yes, I can!"

"Maybe you think you can!" Edwin snapped back. "But have you ever actually tried? Ever done anything without the help of one of your little friends?"

Apparently, Briar thought that was enough. He stepped in between them. "Go inside." He said to both of them.

And for some reason, they both did.

Edwin glared and then turned and strode into the house. Sandry also glared at Briar, but followed Edwin.

I just stood there. Briar looked at me, and I could see he was angry. "Look, I don't care if you have magic." He stated. "I don't care if you can take care of yourself or not. But your gonna tell us when you leave. Write a note, do something. Tell us who your with. Don't leave alone. Got it?" He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and walked towards the house.

That left me thinking. I only had two foster brothers, so why did I feel like I suddenly had three?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know.

A/N: I LOVE reviews…just though you ought to know.

Dinner was very awkward that night. Sandry and Edwin kept glaring at each other, Briar kept glaring at me, Edwin would shoot glares my way occasionally, and Tris and Loric, who were used to being the ones ignoring everyone, were mad because no one would tell them what was going on. Daja just sat, a small smile on her face.

Finally, Loric slammed his fork down on the table. "What is going on?"

No one answered him.

"What is it?" This time, it was Tris that asked.

No one answered her either.

"They're all just realizing something, is all." Daja said, her voice completely calm.

All eyes turned to her. "What?" Briar asked.

"Excuse me?" Sandry and Edwin said at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

Daja got that small smile on her face once again. "Nothing." But she seemed to be thinking something, because both Briar and Sandry stood, red in the face.

Tris was looking at both of them, wide eyed.

They seemed to be fighting where Edwin, Loric, and I couldn't hear. Then Briar slammed his chair against the table and walked out of the room.

Sandry was a little more polite. To me anyway. "I have to go. I will see you in the morning." She hugged me quickly, sent a glare to Daja, Tris, and Edwin, then walked out of the front door.

I turned to Daja, along with Loric and Edwin. "What was that about?" Loric asked.

Daja just shook her head and followed Briar out of the room.

"Don't look at me." Tris said, shaking her head and looking out the window. "It isn't my fight to tell." She then walked towards the stairs. "I'm going on the roof. Care to join me?"

The three of us looked at one another, then followed her. We stepped out onto the roof, then my step faltered as I saw the person sitting there. "Tris." Briar greeted. Then he looked up. "oh. Hello." He said, though not looking at me.

Tris nodded to him and went to sit beside the chimney, Loric following her. Edwin sat down beside Loric, and that left me next to Briar. In between Briar and Edwin. Yay.

I sat cautiously. I knew if someone fell, it would be me. Edwin was shaking his head, a small smile on his face, and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Tris and Loric were discussing whatever it was they had been doing earlier that day. Edwin, Briar, and I were in silence. Though it didn't bother me. I was always in silence.

"I'm sorry about today." Edwin said gruffly.

I looked at him, surprised. He was never the first to apologize. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I said it. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about us here. Especially with your mothers followers out there somewhere, looking for us."

"Me too." Briar said. Now I looked at him. "I just know what the street is like. I don't like Sandry going out alone either." He smiled slightly. "I pity whoever tries to go after Tris or Daja."

Edwin chuckled. "That would be entertaining."

We all lapsed into silence once again, though this one was more comfortable. I was looking at the stars. They were so pretty here. I mean, they were the same stars, and yet they seemed so different. I didn't understand how something could change like that.

"We're going to go." Loric said, motioning to him and Tris. "We have to wake early."

"Night." Edwin replied.

"Night Coppercurls. Loric." Briar replied, though softly.

The two made their way off of the roof, and then there were three, each caught up in their own thoughts. Finally, Edwin spoke. "So…Sandry."

Briar smirked. "You really made her angry today. And she _can_ take care of herself." He told him. "She's proved it on more than on occasion."

Edwin nodded sheepishly. "I know. I mean, I knew she could handle herself. I was just angry."

"Just apologize and she'll forgive you." Briar said, looking up at the stars. "Sandry's just like that."

Edwin nodded, looking a little relieved. That's when the idea popped into my head. Could Edwin possibly like Sandry?

I guess I gave him a funny look, because he blushed and stood quickly. "I should head to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." Briar replied for both of us.

"Does it get annoying?" Briar asked after a moment. I looked at him quizzically. "Always having people speak for you? Never being able so say exactly what's on your mind?"

I nodded quickly, bringing my knees up to my chest. Briar was watching me, a frown on his handsome face. "You hate it, don't you?"

I nodded and he sighed. "How did Edwin and Loric become so good at knowing what you're thinking? Was it just because they've known you for so long?"

I nodded once again.

Briar nodded and then sent me a small smirk. "Well, at least you don't have three people in your head at all times. I admit, I love the girls, but there are some things I would rather them not know."

I smiled at him, thinking of how annoying that could get.

"I can block them out, but I hate doing it. It just feels…wrong for some reason." He said softly. "Did the sleeping mixture help?"

I nodded once again, this time enthusiastically.

He laughed. "Good."

He was silent once again, and then he stood. "We really should get some sleep. Come on." He offered his hand and I slipped my own into it and he pulled me up. A spark shot threw my arm.

I let go of his hand quickly and he looked down at his own hand in surprise. "Right." He muttered. Then he smiled at me quickly. "Off to bed."

:""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHJK"""":

I was sitting in my room, getting ready to take the sleeping mixture when there was a knock at my door. I frowned, then went to pull the door open.

Daja stood, looking at me. "Can I come in?" She asked.

I nodded, slightly confused.

She moved into my room and sat in the chair in the corner and I sat on the bed. "Okay, I'm just going to say this." She muttered. "Emera, I know that Briar is a handsome guy." I blushed. She couldn't be here to talk about _that_, could she? "But Briar likes girls. A lot of girls."

I blinked as her words sank in. He was one of those guys?

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." She said quickly. "You seem like a really nice girl."

I nodded, to show her I appreciated what she was doing. But inside, I was upset.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Daja said, moving to the door and letting herself out.

I continued to sit on my bed. Truthfully, I hadn't even thought about what I felt about Briar. But now, I had to admit that I liked him. And now I knew, I shouldn't.

:""""""""""""KJHGFDSADFGHJK""""""""""""":

Sandry had already arrived when I woke the next morning. I dressed quickly and went downstairs, seeing everyone sitting around the table.

Edwin smiled at me when I walked in. "Look who finally decided to wake." He said jokingly.

I smiled at him and sat down. Loric passed me a bowl of porridge and I started eating quickly. I looked up as I reached for the sugar and found Briar looking at me. He smiled brightly, but I looked away. I didn't need that. Not now. Not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Briar watched me throughout breakfast, frowning. Like he was thinking about something. Daja also watched me, but she watched her foster brother also. Edwin also had his eyes on Briar. Tris and Loric were to busy talking to notice anything going on.

For two people who wanted to know everything last night, they sure were doing a good job of making it clear that they didn't care today.

They both stood suddenly, looking at us. "We have to go." Tris said, playing with one of her many braids. "We are going to be late if we don't hurry."

"We will see you tonight." Loric finished, flashing a smile. They both hurried out the front door, nearly running into Sandry as she walked in.

"Hello." She greeted me and Daja. She didn't even look towards Briar or Edwin. "Daja, are you working this morning?"

"Yes." Daja replied, looking slightly amused at how far her foster sister was going to ignore the boys.

"Alright, I came to ask Emera to come with me to Uncles, maybe she would like to help me with some things." Sandry continued, looking at me.

I smiled, showing her that I would like to do so. Briar and Edwin exchanged a look. "What exactly can Emera help you with?" Edwin asked, raising his eyebrows. "Shes\'s-"

"My cousin and she's coming with me." Sandry said instantly, setting her chin stubbornly.

Briar rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sandry."

"Go get your cloak." Sandry told me, ignoring Briar. "We should leave."

I stood, not able to keep the smile off of my face. Sandry sure knew how to deal with those two. I grabbed the first cloak I found, then hurried back down the stairs- only to hear Sandry arguing with Edwin. "I can take care of myself, thank you!" she was saying, her voice cold.

"I know." Edwin muttered, "I was just-"

"You don't even know me! You-"

"He's trying to apologize Sandry." Briar cut in.

"Oh, like you can say anything, Briar Moss!" Sandry snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can all of you just shut up?" Daja snapped, catching sight of me. "Edwin, Briar, go to the garden. Sandry and Emera will be back for dinner, and then we'll talk."

No one moved and Daja raised her eyebrows. "Now."

Everyone moved at once, doing as she said. Briar once again shot me an imploring look, but I ignored him. Edwin and Sandry both caught the movement. Edwin frowned, following Briar, while Sandry just looked at me. "We should go."

I nodded, following her out of the house. I got my horse, then started riding beside Sandry. She glanced at me, smiling slightly. "Something happen between you and Brair- I mean, something other than what happened yesterday?"

I nodded slightly, not finding a way to explain it through hand motions. Sandry frowned. "What is it?"

I shrugged, giving her a look. She caught on. "Oh, to complicated to explain now? I'm guessing you need to write it down?"

I nodded and she smiled at me softly. "Alright, we will wait until we get to Uncles." She smiled at me again, and then started going on about Edwin. "I don't know why he get on my nerves so easily. I mean, plenty of people have said things like that to me in the past, and I have never reacted that way. I don't know why-"

I smiled, shooting her a look. She stared at me a moment, then blushed. "No. I don't- I couldn't-" She sighed. "I actually had a bad experience with someone at your mothers court."

I shot her yet another look. Who?

"Shan."

I scrunched my face up. Sandry with Shan? Ew.

"I'm guessing you didn't like him much." She said, catching sight of my face.

I shook my head. Actually, Shan was the one who started calling me 'beautiful yet dumb' instead of my name. But I couldn't tell Sandry that.

"Hmm." She murmured, then we finally came to her Uncles. A stable boy took our horses and we walked inside.

"So, what is going on with Briar?" Sandry asked instantly, handing me a piece of paper.

I quickly wrote down what Daja had told me- and why it bothered me so much. I mean, Sandry didn't even know I kind of liked her foster brother. I was about to hand her the paper, but she held up her hand, stopping me.

"Briar, if she wanted you to know, she'd tell you herself." She muttered, covering her eyes. "Now get out of my head!"

I let my eyes grow wide, and, after another moment, Sandry uncovered her eyes and smiled at me. "Sorry. You know we can hear each others thoughts when we want to, but we can also put ourselves into the others head- see through their eyes."

I gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "Briar wanted to see. He's gone now." She took the parchment from my hand, then read it quickly. The smile fell off of her face, and she looked up at me. "Oh. That explains a lot." She sighed, then motioned for me to sit. I did so, and she took a seat next to me. "Daja is right, Briar does like women. But, he's been a lot better lately. For the last month or so. I really don't think he would do anything to hurt you- on purpose anyway."

She gave me a slight smile. "That argument between us, last night? Daja told both of us that we were trying to fight the invetable. Said it was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not."

She stopped suddenly, and I looked at her. What exactly was inventable? But she didn't continue. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to help me with some things."

She and I worked all day, then Sandry said we needed to head back to Daja's. Everyone was waiting for us when we arrived, sitting at the table. 'Finally." Loric muttered, instantly reaching over to grab food off of the table.

I smiled at him, knowing he was just hungry and didn't mean to be rude. I made my way over to my seat, between Edwin and Loric. I smiled at Edwin, who gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged.

"How did the work go?" Daja asked, filling her plate.

"Great." Sandry said enthusiastically, "Emera was a big help."

"Emera? Help?" Loric laughed, "Never heard that before."

I turned to glare at him, and Edwin chuckled. "I'm not going to stop her if you make her angry, Loric."

"Right." Loric said sarcastically. "She starts to speak and I'll blow her into tiny pieces."

"That's nice." Sandry muttered.

"Gross." Daja said.

"Does he threaten to kill her often?" Briar asked, smirking slightly at Edwin.

"Almost daily." He said, smirking back.

I frowned. Since when were these two best friends?

Sandry seemed to be having the same thought. "What did you two do today?"

"We're plant mages." Brair said, raising his eyebrows. "What do you think we did?"

"It was just a question." Sandry said, frowning.

"Well, I had a question earlier that you wouldn't answer." Briar said back, frowning.

Silence. I knew what that question was.


	6. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
